Pourquoi moi?
by Ocelaw
Summary: 'Pourquoi ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui? ' se demandait souvent Severus Rogue. Plus encore lorsqu'il se retrouva avec un Cabot horriblement inutile et un Gosse totalement inutile en pleine Sibérie. Quoi? Il se répétait? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Black et Potter Junior étaient les antonymes de "l'utilité"!
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'Auteur:** _Bonjour, Bonsoir cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Je me lance dans une fanfiction ambitieuse (quoique…) qu'est celle que vous allez lire. Ceci est le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit. Je ne pense pas qu'on le puisse le considérer comme un chapitre d'exposition ou encore moins un prologue, mais j'espère qu'il est compréhensible._

_Je m'explique, j'ai quelques petits problèmes pour me faire comprendre et je n'ai pu faire vérifié que deux chapitres par deux personnes (totalement volontaires et absolument pas kidnappées puis torturées pour qu'elles veuillent bien m'aider) qui connaissent bien ma façon de penser dooonc elles ont l'habitude de mon incohérente façon de m'exprimer. Merci à elles de m'aider, et j'espère qu'elles ne voudront pas me haïr pour le troisième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part si je passe trop vite sur certains points._

_Je ne sais combien de temps cette fanfiction durera (j'ai déjà écrit 3 chapitres, dont celui-là, assez courts -pas plus de 3.000 mots chacun- et un quatrième est en court de réalisation), j'essayerai de tenir jusqu'à la fin. 'Une semaine sur deux, il y aura un chapitre' est ce que je souhaite si les chapitres ne grossissent pas trop vite._

_Vu que j'utilise autant le féminin que le masculin quand je parle de moi, genrez-moi comme vous le souhaitez. J'essayerai de ne pas oublier de répondre au Review -si review il y a._

**Disclaimer:** _Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette fanfiction n'est que l'œuvre d'un Ocelaw débordant d'imagination._

**PS:** _Je pourrais bien être l'idiotie incarnée, s'il y a des fautes de français, la faute est mienne, puisque sur ce point-là, je ne suis point aidé et c'est par choix. Les personnages utilisés risque d'être OOC, et je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas._

* * *

Severus Rogue courait. Il courait dans la nuit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu quelque chose, il espérait que tout allait bien pour Lily.

Lors que la chose était arrivée, il n'était pas loin de Godric's Hollow. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais il avait de grande chance pour que la zone soit protégée de telle sorte que personne aurait pu y aller en transplanant.

Il était là, devant leur maison. Et elle était _vide de vie_, le Serpentard le sentait. Mais de là où il était, Rogue entendait les pleurs d'un bébé. Rien de bon. Lily ne laisserait _jamais_ quelqu'un pleurait, _surtout pas son fils_, sans rien faire.

Il se hâta d'entrer dans la bâtisse, remarquant que le corps de James Potter était sur le sol, le Maître des Potions le toucha, mais il ne fut pas surpris quand il ne sentit aucune chaleur. Même s'il avait beaucoup de mépris pour cette personne, il lui ferma les yeux et déposa des gravillons, qui étaient près de lui, dans sa bouche.

Severus reprit le chemin vers les pleurs de l'enfant. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Même si le Serpentard le savait au plus profond de lui, il eut un frisson d'horreur en la voyant. Lily Potter, Evans de naissance, son ancienne amie, était devant le berceau, un de ses bras tendu vers un des barreaux. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient écarquillés, relatant l'ignoble vue qu'elle avait eu.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Severus regarda son autre bras. Ce dernier était au niveau de sa poitrine, là où se trouvait un pendentif. _Son_ pendentif. Le vert et argent s'avança, s'effondra sur le parquet et l'étreignit pour une dernière fois.

Lily était froide. Enfin, il le supposait. En tout cas, elle était autant froide que lui.

L'espion -s'il l'était encore- essaya de retenir un sanglot, sauf qu'il échoua, et pleura. Il pleura beaucoup. Tellement qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un venir dans son dos. Enfin, si, mais quand cette personne marcha sur le parquet en le faisant grincer.

Il se retourna vif comme l'éclair, baguette dégainée, pour découvrir Sirius Black le tenant en joux. Il était leur Gardien du Secret. C'était de _sa_ faute si elle était morte.

-Black, tu les as trahi, _sale parjure_. Tu serais un _Noir Serpent_ parmi les _Lions Blancs_?

-Servilus, aurais-tu des remords, _Horrible Mangemort_, ou tu veux salir une morte?

Ils se regardèrent en Croup de faïence, chacun attendant quelque chose de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que des pleurs retentirent -quand avait-il arrêté? Ce n'était ni Seveurs ni Black, mais l'enfant dans le berceau. Le Gryffondor fonda vers l'enfant, oubliant le Serpentard.

-Harry, c'est bon, je suis là. Regarde, Patmol est là. _Spero Patronum_.

Le sortilège ne fonctionna qu'un peu. Juste un chien au poil hirsute _presque_ transparent sortit de la baguette. Le canidé alla se poser près du petit. Ce dernier détourna son attention pour observer le Patronus comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Le créateur du Patronus en profita pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Rogue roula des yeux.

-Cela ne sert à rien, il n'a rien. Réfléchit un peu, tu crois qu'on aurait tué Lily et Potter en laissant leur fils en vie?

L'imbécile s'arrêta. Ce dernier s'apprêta à répliquer quand un bruit retentit, le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque. Depuis quand Rogue avait-il perdu son habitude de tout surveiller? De lourds pas se firent entendre et Severus fit attention à l'odeur de l'arrivant. Animaux, forêt, humain- non, _presque_ humain.

-C'est Hagrid. informa-t-il.

-Comment le sais-tu, _Mangemort_? demanda Black.

Dans l'encadrement, il se dessina la silhouette d'un grand homme.

-J'suis v'nu aussi rapid'ment que possible. Comment va l'petiot?

On aurait dit qu'il ne voyait que Black. Il ne laissa pas le Gryffondor répondre.

-Bonsoir Hagrid. Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça.

Severus pris une grand inspiration, quand bien même cela était inutile pour lui. Et avec une étrange vitesse, il fonça vers le Demi-Géant et sauta à son cou pour l'étrangler. Il serra, sentant peu à peu les forces de son ami, car, oui, Hagrid était un de ses amis. _'Plus maintenant'_ pensa Rogue. Ils résistèrent, l'un pour respirer, l'autre pour ne pas lâcher.

Dès lors que Rubeus Hagrid tomba au sol, il arrêta, se leva et lança un _Stupéfix_.

-**_POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CELA_**? hurla Black.

-Ne crie pas, cela rabaisse le peu d'estime que j'ai pour toi. Et pour info, il n'est pas mort. Que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait après nous avoir vu? Moi, un agent-double, et toi, Gardien du Secret qui aurait mal fait son travail, puisque les Potter sont morts. Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de faire. argumenta-t-il.

-On aurait pu, je sais pas, discuter avec lui avant de l'attaquer! Maintenant, il croit que je suis de mèche avec toi! répliqua Black. Et je n'ai pas foirer mon travail, puisque je n'étais plus leur Gardien du Secret, c'était Peter Pettigrow!

-Pettigrow? Un _Mangemort_? Il n'est même pas capable de tenir_ correctement_ une baguette.

-Bref, il faut que je le retrouve. Il ne faut pas que je laisse de la _racaille_ dans les rues.

-Et l'enfant? _Imbécile_. Aie un peu de jugeote, il vaut mieux se cacher. S'ils ont envoyé Hagrid et qu'il ne revient pas, il risque d'avoir des renforts.

-À qui la faute? Et je n'irais pas me cacher, je ne suis pas un lâche Serpentard!

-Tu veux te venger, _Stupide Gryffondor_. Même si tu n'étais pas leur Gardien, tu iras à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'une personne. Et qui s'occupera de l'enfant? Tu es son parrain si je ne me trompe pas.

-Je le confierai à Remus. répliqua le Gryffondor.

-Lors des pleines lunes, qui l'aura? À moins que tu veuilles qu'il devienne un petit louveteau? Tu sais _très bien _qu'un loup-garou ne peut se contrôler seul. rétorqua Severus qui perdait patience.

-Alors bien, suivons ton plan de lâche. Ou irons-nous? Je ne parle que l'anglais et le français. répondit Black, agacé.

-Tu apprendras le russe. Nous irons en Russie.

-Parce que tu parles le russe et que tu as un endroit où nous héberger? Laisse mon rire, tu ne peux même pas t'acheter une robe neuve sans prêt à Gringotts.

Severus ignora sa pique, il avait l'habitude que l'on fasse des remarques sur son manque d'argent, les Mangemorts qu'il côtoyait étaient_ tous_ plus riches que lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Et même du temps de _Poudlard_, peu de monde était _aussi_ pauvre que lui.

-Ma mère était une _Prince_. Et _tout les Princes_ savent parler l'Anglais, le Français _et_ le Russe. Et étant le dernier descendant des Prince, j'ai hérité d'un manoir en Taïga Sibérienne. Et d'un petit cottage au Sud-Est de la France.

-Alors pourquoi pas la France? Je ne parle même pas le russe!

-Soit intelligent. il continua en voyant l'air stupide de Black. Plus loin nous serions du Royaume Uni, mieux nous serions cachés. Et je connais une technique pour faire apprendre une langue facilement à une autre personne.

Severus mit fin à la conversation en allant chercher le collier que tenait Lily. Il indiqua à Black que c'était un Portoloin d'urgence ayant pour destination le manoir.

Severus entendit des gens arriver en masse. Et au moment où Black et l'enfant Potter touchèrent le Portoloin, quelqu'un s'écria:

-Ils s'échappent! _Rogue et Black kidnappent Harry Potter!_

Ils se sentirent tous se faire attraper par le nombril et ils se laissèrent porter. _Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'Auteur:**_ Bonjour, Bonsoir, cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Avant tout, je ne viens que de commencer d'apprendre le Russe, je ne suis pas historienne, j'essaye au mieux de me renseigner sur la culture Russe pour ne pas faire l'idiot et mettre des grosses erreurs dedans ma fanfiction. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu choisir un autre pays. Ne suis-je pas après tout français? J'ai vécu dans beaucoup de département après tout. Mais je ne pense me tromper en affirmant que la plupart me lisant sont français, alors vous connaissez cette fameuse culture, et puis, la France me tentait pas vraiment._

_Le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire fait presque le double de mots du premier! J'suis fière de moi. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**HerbstSonate**: _Merci pour ta Review, et, désolé de te décevoir, mais notre cher Severus ne se priverait d'utiliser la magie pour moins se coltiner Sirius (s'il y avait une solution plus simple que les livres et l'audio, j'aimerai la découvrir et la partager, et me débarrasser de l'horrible langue qu'est l'Espagnol -je devrais aller me venger sur la personne qui a eu la fantastique idée de me dire que c'était une belle langue)_

**Neerie26:** _Merci, et voici le deuxième chapitre!_

**Lia9749:**_ Merci pour ta Review !_

**Disclaimer:** _Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, la saga a été créée (y'a trop de 'e' à la suite dans ce mot) par J.K. Rowling. Cette fanfiction n'est que l'œuvre d'un Ocelaw débordant d'imagination._

* * *

Severus se permit de respirer -c'était tellement inutile mais il se plaisait de le faire- quand il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si le Portoloin n'avait pas marché? Le collier étant assez vieux, même quand il l'avait donner à Lily, il ne savait s'il fonctionnerait. Il devrait par contre chercher pourquoi il avait fonctionné avec lui et pas Lily.

Il tourna la tête vers Black qui tournait la tête et avait une main tendu devant lui comme pour essayer de se repérer dans un endroit sombre. Il secoua sa tête en soupirant, il oubliait souvent que la plupart des gens n'étaient pas nyctalopes. Il joua donc avec sa baguette pour allumer une chemin non loin de lui.

Ils étaient dans le petit salon, le plus confortable. La salle était dans les tons oranges. Severus alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminé pour profiter de la chaleur.

Il devait faire le point sur la situation.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un Elfe de Maison? demanda Black en se posant dans le fauteuil en face de lui, l'enfant sur les genoux.

-Je ne sais pas. Y a-t-il un Elfe appartenant aux Prince ici? Je suis Severus Rogue, fils d'Eileen Prince.

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte pour qu'on puisse l'entendre dans la plupart du manoir. Mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il ne savait pas depuis quand daté la mort de la dernière personne ayant habité dans cette bâtisse tant cela remontait à longtemps.

-Cela répond à ta question, Black. Mais, ici, il faut changer d'identité. Pas seulement grâce à une potion ou un sort, ce n'est pas suffisant. La seule méthode que je connais ne me plait pas et ne te plaira certainement pas. Elle combine deux rituels.

-C'est de la magie _noire_, Servilus? Je préfère crever que de faire ça! répliqua Black

-Non, c'est une sorte de magie _sombre_, pas de la _noire_. Magie inconnu des _simples_ humains, dont toi.

-Alors comment tu le connais, hein? Tu n'es pas supérieur à moi, à ce que je sache.

Il avait l'impression de discuter avec un imbécile fini -ce qui était certainement le cas, d'ailleurs. Il soupira.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un _simple_ humain, _Imbécile_. J'étais qu'un_ simple_ humain avant que je meure à cause de mon père. Il avait craché ce dernier mot.

-T-tu...?

-Je suis un_ buveur de sang_, un _enfant de la nuit_, un _vampire_, ou que sait-je encore. il y avait du mépris dans sa voix.

-Oh merlin... T-tu es...? C'est donc un rituel _vampirique_? Oh bon sang...

-Oui.

Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, pas qu'il s'inquiète pour cet _énergumène_, mais il voulait éviter de répéter inlassablement la même chose.

-Ce rituel va faire de toi mon Calice, je me nourrirai presque exclusivement sur toi et je n'aurai plus le désir de chasser. Pour que cela se réalise, il faut l'entier consentement des _deux_ parties, sinon il risque d'avoir de forts dégâts sur ton intégralité physique et mental. Si je le fais maintenant -_même_ avec le consentement- les dégâts se réaliseront aussi sur moi. Pour éviter tout cela, il faut attendre le 9 Janvier 1982. En attendant, fais-toi à cet idée.

-Pourquoi attendre si on doit se cacher maintenant?

-Je serais, à cette date, une _Canine Sanguine_.

-Et qu'est-ce donc?

-Tu ne peux pas réfléchir de toi-même? _Stupide_. J'aurai atteint ma Majorité _Vampirique_.

Black grogna, Severus se doutait qu'il essayait de ne pas l'insulter. Apparemment, il était fort déconseillé d'énerver un vampire. Le Gryffondor sembla réfléchir, _'sembla'_ car Rogue n'était pas sûr s'il y avait une quelconque activité cérébrale dans cet stupide être.

-Mais, pendant les cours de DCFM, on nous avait dit que les vampires vivaient en nid et attaquaient tout ce qui venait à la porté de leurs crocs et de leurs griffes. Pourtant, tu nous as toujours pas mordu, Harry et moi.

-Les vampires étudiés étaient des _Moldus_. Tu dois le savoir, les _Moldus_ n'ont _pas_ de _Noyaux Magique_, sauf mutation comme chez les Nés-de-Moldus. Créer ou devenir naturellement un vampire fait venir une _grande_ charge magique dans le corps. Que faire si on n'a rien pour la garder? Heureusement, les Cracmols n'ont pas ce problème, ils ont un Noyau Magique, mais il est incapable de bien fonctionner. Or, si on les aide un peu, ils peuvent contenir la magie insufflée en eux, mais celle-ci s'échappera parfois à cause du manque de contrôle parce que leur Noyau n'a été que peu stimulé _avant_. C'est sûr qu'un Vampire-Cracmol, vieux de _plusieurs_ _centaines_ d'années, pourrait se contrôler sans aucun problèmes. Les Vampires découlant de sorciers n'ont que très peu de problème s'ils ne sont pas affamés, et ils peuvent donc vivre en société sans que leur voisin le sache. Les Calices aident à cette stabilité, plus besoin de chasser d'humains. Les Cracmols peuvent aussi en avoir un.

Son futur Calice -s'il survivait d'ici-là- le regarda avec des yeux de Boullu frit. Il leva un sourcil, ce n'était pas bien compliqué ce qu'il avait dit pourtant. L'_Imbécile_ cligna des yeux et prit la parole:

-Tu avais parlé de deux rituels. Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec le fait d'être un Calice, en être un ne va pas nous aider.

-Un vampire peut changer d'apparence et celle de son Calice, seul un vampire plus puissant peut déjouer ce "sort". L'autre va être un rituel d'adoption par le sang, pour le petit. Bien sûr, il faudra aussi changer de nom. Pour la langue, on va utiliser la légilimancie avec notre futur lien, même si cela me déplait fortement. On pourrait y aller à l'ancienne méthode, être dans les livres et parler dans cette belle langue qu'est le Russe, mais je n'ai pas de patience pour le_ Stupide_ Gryffondor que tu es.

-Je vais devoir me faire passer pour ton conjoint?_ Beurk_, juste l'idée d'être avec toi me dégoute, _Servilus_!

N'avait-il pas écouter le reste? Ou était-ce la seule chose qu'il avait pensé comprendre? Severus en avait marre de celui-là.

-La Russie n'est pas trop pour l'homosexualité, _Imbécile_. Soit un de nous deux se fait passer pour une femme -ce que je ne veux pas- ou on se fait passer pour des frères.

-Je préfère me faire passer pour ton frère que pour ta femme, Servilo. Donc, en résumé, je serais le père de Harry et toi mon frère et son oncle?

-Oui, mais nous ne serons que des demi-frères. informa Rogue. Autant en être, ma mère était _fière_ de ce que je suis devenu, contrairement à toi, Black.

Ce dernier moucheta et sa prise sur l'enfant se raffermit. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Severus sut quels noms il allait leur donné.

-Je te propose que tu sois Léonid Ilitch Bezhatev, que ta mère soit Ievguénia Anatolievna Bezhateva et notre... _père_ Ilia Sergueïevitch Bezhatev.

-Et pour Harry? Et sa mère?

-Louka Léonidovitch Bezhatev et... il hésita... Antonina Viktorovna Bezhateva.

-Pourquoi le nom de famille change un peu pour ma... femme et ma mère? Et le deuxième prénom, c'est quoi? Celui de Harry ressemble à mon prénom. remarqua le _Stupide_.

-C'est le féminin pour les noms de famille, _espèce d'idiot_. Et le pour le second prénom, c'est pour indiquer de qui tu es le fils ou la fille. Pour mon cas, je serais Grigori Ilitch Bezhatev, fils d'Olga Anatolievna Bezhateva, sœur de Jénia, ta mère.

-Jénia? Mais je croyais que c'était Ievguénia. répliqua Black.

-Tu le fais exprès, _Crétin_? C'est le diminutif. Lionia pour toi, Gricha pour moi, Nina pour ta femme, Ilioucha pour notre père, Olia pour ma mère et, donc, Jénia pour la tienne.

-Désolé de ne pas savoir parler russe, _Môsieur le Trilingue_! Je n'ai pas passé ma vie dans les livres, puisque j'avais des _amis_, moi! Je n'ai jamais aucun souvenir d'en avoir insulter un, au point de le faire fuir! Je n'ai pas rejoint le camp des _apprentis tueurs sanguinaires_! cria-t-il.

-C'est vrai que tu n'en avais pas besoin, puisque tu en étais déjà un à l'âge mémorable de 15 ans! J'avais oublié que les _sangs-purs_ étaient au-dessus des lois! répliqua Severus.

-Parce que tu n'en étais pas un avant cet âge? Toi, le Mangemort_ Vampire_?!

Tous les deux étaient maintenant debout et le petit était sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Black. Severus montra les crocs et un grondement animal sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Il ne doutait pas qu'à cet instant ces yeux étaient écarlates. Le Gryffondor sentait la peur. La peur d'une _proie_. Il se lécha les babines. N'était-il pas, après tout, un _prédateur_? En plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus bu de_ sang humain_.

L'humain pris ses jambes à son cou avec l'enfant. Avec un temps de retard, l'Être de la Nuit commença à courir. Il les suivait de près, il pouvait facilement les rattraper, mais le vampire aimait jouer avec ses proies. Il n'empêchait que l'autre était rapide. Ce dernier devait allumer des torches puisqu'il y avait des flashs de lumières dans sa vision. Ils montèrent les escaliers, arrivant au premier étage, traversèrent quelques couloirs, et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter.

Au bout d'un moment, sa proie ouvrit une porte. Pensant qu'il allait y entrer, Rogue courut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le Serpentard ne comprit que trop tard que c'était un piège, il était enfermé dedans.

Il se jeta sur la porte, mais cette dernière tint bon. Ces griffes la gratta. Tout ses efforts étaient vains. Même quand il essaya de l'enfoncer.

Mais il avait _faim_. Et il entendait deux cœurs battre dans le couloir.

-_**Ouvre. Cette. PORTE**_! cria Rogue.

-Non, tu as voulu me tuer, et tuer le fils de_ Lily_.

Lily. _Lily?_ Non, son fils. Ne devait-il pas le protéger aussi? Oui. Non. Peut-être. Il ne savait plus bien ces détails. Sa mémoire était brouillonne à cause de la _faim_. _Que de ça?_ Peut-être pas. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de _boire du sang_. Et la porte restait fermée.

-J'ai_ faim_.

-Je sais. entendit-il. Je vais te chasser quelque chose.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela pour lui? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis?

Sachant que l'autre n'arriverait pas tout de suite, Rogue observa la pièce pour tenter de se calmer.

Elle était grande. Et c'était une chambre, très certainement celle du chef de famille de la branche slave des Prince (dont il était le descendant). Les murs étaient gris anthracites, le sol en parquet en ébène blanc, et les grands rideaux d'un gris terne. Un beau tapis était au pied du lit à baldaquin. Ce dernier était aux colories des Prince, c'est-à-dire, en argent et en rouge. Le blason des Prince était représenté sur une tapisserie à la droite du lit.

Il n'avait pas souvent vu le blason de la famille de sa mère, mais il savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait. Un fond de gueules et un Sombral au côté d'un Sinistros, tout d'eux d'argents. Au dessus de ces animaux se trouvaient une Lune et un Soleil, respectivement en argent et en or.

Quelques fauteuils matelassés gris ou rouges étaient disposés de façon ordonnée. Deux grandes armoires blanches se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Severus remarqua des sortes de reliefs dans les murs. En se reculant, il vit que c'était une fresque qui avait sculptée directement dans la construction. Celle-ci représentait un arbre aux longues branches. Un pommier plus précisément.

En se retournant pour regarder la porte par laquelle il était rentré, il vit des magnifiques tapis -encore plus que celui au sol- au mur.

Severus ne connaissait pas grand chose à la décoration, mais il pouvait dire sans erreur que c'était un mélange de culture.

Toute la pièce était recouverte d'une couche de poussière. Il aurait voulu tout dépoussiérer pour faire redonner à la pièce sa beauté d'antan, mais il avait laissé sa baguette dans le salon orange. D'ailleurs, où était le petit? Il se concentra sur les bruits ambients et sur les odeurs de la maison.

Le Serpentard sentait du vin dans la cave. Même de là où il était et après ce qu'il s'était passé, il le sentait tout de même. L'enfant, qu'il cherchait, était dans le salon orange, et, au vu de ses battements de cœur, il dormait paisiblement.

Le Vampire s'assit sur le lit et regarda la tapisserie. C'était le blason de la branche slave. L'Anglaise avait, à la place du Sombral, une Licorne et avait troqué le Sinistros pour un Croup. Les Français avaient préféré remplacer (il disait remplacer, mais c'était les premières armoiries de la Famille Prince) le cheval noir par un Abraxan et le canidé par un Fléreur. Mais, si les animaux changeaient, leur couleur restait la même. L'Argent héraldique, autrement dit, le blanc. Le reste du blason ne variait pas.

Severus se releva et poussa les rideaux. Il devait être un peu près 2h du matin, vu qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un problème avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux alentours de 21h.

De là où il était, Rogue sentait l'odeur du sang se rapprocher. Le sang d'un _gibier._ Il ouvrit la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait et sauta. Le Vert et Argent se releva sans avoir eu mal et couru jusqu'à la senteur.

Près du gibier _-un orignal s'il ne se trompait_\- se trouvait un chien noir. Un _Sinistros_. Rogue fit surprendre le canidé en l'ignorant. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que ce fut Black.

Il se pencha sur le cadavre et plongea sur la nuque du cervidé pour boire le sang. Le corps laissait échappé sa pauvre chaleur. Il allait bientôt devenir aussi froid que lui. Derrière lui, le chien reculait bruyamment. Comme pour le prévenir de son déplacement.

Quand il eut fini avec la bête, il essuya la liquide rouge autour de sa bouche et se retourna pour voir Black sous forme humaine.

-Je ne te le redirais pas, alors écoute bien. _Merci._

-Ne me remercie pas, je voulais juste que tu évites de nous tuer, Harry et moi.

-Rentrons, prend le gibier avec. Gâcher autant de nourriture n'est pas _acceptable_. Au fait, commençons à nous appeler par nos vrais prénoms, _Lionia_. informa _Grigori_.

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner, _Gricha_?

-Ma mère m'a fait passé de bonnes recettes, même si on ne pouvait les réaliser. Après tout, on n'est pas potionniste avant d'être cuisinier.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Enfin, le vampire faisait semblant. Il avait sentit une présence vers les arbres. Elle n'était agressive, mais si elle ne se montrait pas et restait caché. Il y aurait un problème. Peut-être même un énorme.

_Pourquoi, lui, l'avait sentit, mais pas l'autre?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'Auteur:**_ Bonjour, Bonsoir, cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Nous voici pour le 3ème chapitre, qui ne me satisfait pas entièrement. On commence doucement et sûrement à rentrer dans l'intrigue principal pour cette partie (sachant que je découpe cette fanfiction en trois parties principales) avec un nouveau personnage, qui est un OC. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous noyer sous une tonne d'OCs. Vous pouvez aussi voir que j'ai mis une image pour illustrer cette fanfiction, elle a été faite par mes petites menottes (elle aurait du être différente, mais mon pc a tout simplement planté quand je dessinais la V1, chienne de vie!)._

**Réponses Aux Reviews:**

**Lia9749:** _Merci bien, et c'est mon péché mignon d'enrichir un univers (surtout Harry Potter, je trouve qu'il y a certains points qui n'ont pas été exploré par notre chère Rowling), pour les nouveaux prénoms, j'ai fait en sorte que personne les mélange. Je poste un chapitre pendant le week-end, une semaine sur deux. Bon chapitre!_

**ciclors654:** _Et dire que tu n'as jamais lu ou vu Harry Potter, j'ai fait fort, cette fois-ci! J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop compliqué pour toi de suivre l'histoire. Bon chapitre!_

**Disclaimer:** _Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, la saga a été créée (y'a trop de 'e' à la suite dans ce mot) par J.K. Rowling. Cette fanfiction n'est que l'œuvre d'un Ocelaw débordant d'imagination._

_**Voici ici des repaires pour savoir qui est qui:**_

_Grigori 'Gricha' Ilitch Bezhatev: Severus Rogue_

_Léonid 'Lionia' Ilitch Bezhatev: Sirius Black_

_Louka Léonidivitch Bezhatev: Harry Potter_

_(PS: J'allais oublier de publier ce chapitre, mais JoJo, c'est JoJo)_

* * *

Severus mit la viande au four et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui.

Il s'était passé plusieurs jours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Pendant ce temps, le vampire avait rattaché Sir-Léonid et Louka à la demeure. Il avait aussi préféré le nommé son 'demi-frère' comme cela, si par malheur sa langue fourchait en présence d'autrui, il pourrait sortir que c'était un surnom récurent à cause d'une quelconque femme auquel le Gryffondor aurait été trop arrogant et -surtout- trop pompeux. Ce qui avait certainement déjà été fait au temps de Poudlard.

Vu que tous n'avaient qu'une tenue, les compères de galère avaient fouillé dans les armoires. Severus et Sir-Léonid avaient trouvé des vêtements traditionnels russes aux couleurs des Prince, le vampire préférait ceux à dominance argent et aux détails rouges et l'Animagus prenait les habits rouges aux ornements d'argents. Le petit portait des habits essentiellement neutres.

Il s'était aussi souvenu du 'nom' du Manoir, et c'était du français: "_Le Manoir de la Forêt_".

Le vampire avait aussi découvert un laboratoire, dans le sous-sol. Tout le matériel encore utilisable était de grande qualité. Il y avait des flacons incassables -objets bien trop chers maintenant pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que de penser d'en acheter- des chaudrons qui ne rouillaient pas, des ingrédients rares, et il en passait des meilleurs.

En visitant en profondeur les lieux avec Si-Léonid, ce dernier lui apprit que la bâtisse avait de nombreuses inspirations françaises et légèrement anglaise. Ce n'était pas surprenant vu que la famille Prince était apparue en France, avant que deux parties partent un peu près au même moment en Angleterre et en Russie. Certains de la Grande-Bretagne seraient venus en Russie, donnant d'infimes restes de culture anglaise, tels que les tasses venues de Londres et quelques meubles de la même origine.

Le manoir semblait venir de France, avec ses grandes fenêtres, un bâtiment qui n'était pas le plus discret. Ils avaient mis quelques heures avant d'avoir trouvé pourquoi il n'était pas pillé. La solution avait été dans un des livres de la grande -un bien beau euphémisme- bibliothèque.

Quelques livres parlaient du système de protection. Entre les banales Repousse-Moldu et les standards pièges dans la forêt du domaine, se trouvait un rituel pour rendre _incartable_ un endroit.

Ce rituel donnait la capacité au lieu de n'être connu que de ceux l'ayant visité, visité signifiait que quelqu'un étant rattaché devait accompagner le visiteur, et donc, aussi, ayant été rattaché au dit-lieu. Tant qu'on ne sortait pas des limites du rite (si on ne l'avait que visité), alors on pourrait encore retrouvé le manoir, dans leur cas. Cela expliquait pourquoi Sir-Léonid ne s'était pas perdu dans la forêt. Par contre, les _Portoloins_ ne marchaient que si un des voyageurs étaient rattaché au lieu, ce qui voulait dire que sa mère ou sa grand-mère l'avait lié lors d'une de ses rares visites de la bâtisse. Et qu'il avait donné pour rien le collier à Lily.

L'enfant de cette dernière, Severus essayait de croiser son regard le moins de fois possible. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que sa mère. Ses yeux le hantaient pour son erreur. C'est pour cela que le descendant des Prince laissait Léonid s'occupait principalement de lui. Le Serpentard ne faisait que de cuisinier pour eux grâce aux livres de la bibliothèque et ses connaissances.

Severus volait la plupart des aliments dans les villes, changeant à chaque fois son apparence. Cela lui coûtait beaucoup de magie et il devait donc se nourrir plus souvent, mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de désagréable et de dangereux. D'ici quelques mois, cette situation pourrait mal tourner. Étant en début novembre, il n'aurait que deux mois à supporter avant qu'ils ne puissent travailler comme les honnêtes sorciers qu'ils devraient être.

Severus voulait parler avec Sir-Léonid au sujet de sa capacité d'Animagus. Il le savait non-déclaré, vu qu'il connaissait la liste britannique par cœur. Le vampire se doutait que c'était à cause de ça qu'il mangeait autant -un poulet entier pour la journée!

Le Serpentard joua avec sa baguette pour faire sortir la viande -le reste de l'orignal- et la nourriture du petit. Ils devraient aussi changer leur baguette avant qu'ils rentrent au Royaume-Uni, elles étaient décrites dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Severus n'était pas stupide, il faudrait régler cet histoire de kidnapping et Louka devra être à Poudlard lors de sa scolarité.

Koldovstoretz, l'école magique de Russie, n'était que peu connu et, d'après sa défunte mère qui y avait passé deux ans à étudier là-bas, un établissement trop encré dans les anciennes traditions magiques russes. Durmstrang n'était pas une solution viable, Igor Karkaroff en était le directeur et était Mangemort, s'il les reconnaissait, ce serait fort regrettable -même avec ses révélations que les deux Faux-Russe et les Directeurs de Poudlard et de Durmstrang savaient fausses (peut-être pas Dumbledore, mais Severus espérait qu'il comprenne). Beauxbâtons n'accepterait jamais un russe. Bien sûr, les portugais, les espagnoles et autres sorciers de pays proches de la France étaient accueillis avec joie, mais la Russie Sorcière était très mal vu ces temps-ci à cause des tensions entre la France Moldue et l'_URSS_-

Comment avait-il pu oublié les tensions? Les relations _froides_ entre les divers pays avec l'URSS, la Russie Sorcière les laissant faire comme si elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ils tombaient de Chimère en Basilic. Ils devraient être très prudents pour la suite. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait senti une présence. Cette dernière devait se demander qui ils étaient pour arriver comme ça. Sans nul doute qu'elle savait pour leur nature étrange.

Il soupira en mettant la table, le Serpentard avait bien trop de problèmes à gérer et l'autre n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seul sans aide, alors l'avertir ne ferait que de le ralentir.

La présence savait qu'il savait. Et elle était dans le manoir, le suivant à la trace, étant son ombre.

Il descendit à la cave à vin, là où il rangeait le sang qu'il buvait. Le vampire trouvait cette cachette bonne. Qui ferait attention à une bouteille au liquide semblable au sang quand il y avait des bouteilles vins rouges autour? Très peu de personne.

Quand il remonta dans la salle à manger, Sir-Léonid et Louka étaient déjà attablés, près à manger le repas du soir. Il se servit un premier verre de sang. Sang de porc, s'il ne se trompait, pas le plus nourrissant, mais c'était mieux que rien. Sir-Léonid prit une grosse part de viande.

-Lionia. commença-t-il. Tu ne peux manger moins? Ou est-ce qu'un chien te pousse à plus t'empiffrer?

-Je sais que t'es parano, l'utiliser dehors, je peux comprendre. Mais à l'intérieur? Sérieux Ser-

-Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'un jour tu te trompes et que tu m'appelles comme ça devant des gens?_ Imbécile_. Alors, le chien?

-Je suppose que ça m'affecte. Quand je suis devenu Animagus, je mangeais plus que d'habitude. grogna Sir-Léonid.

Severus hocha la tête. Il finit son verre et remplit ce dernier une deuxième fois. La présence était encore là, et il connaissait enfin son odeur. Il n'y aurait aucun danger si tout se passait bien avec cet être.

-Nos faux parents sont-ils réels? demanda Sir-Léonid.

-Juste ta mère est inventée, ou, en tout cas, je ne me souviens pas qu'Olga n'était pas une enfant unique. Cette dernière et Ilia ont vraiment existé. C'étaient mes grands-parents, et leurs dates de décès coïncide avec nos naissances. Ilia portait le nom de Prince-Bezhatev, mais il ne signait jamais des deux noms, soit un, soit l'autre. Le problème est d'implémenter des actes de naissance et de décès dans le plus grand secret. Et ta capacité d'Animagus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rapport à ça? Si je suis non-déclaré, c'est par choix!

-Je pense que le _Loup_ le sait, n'est-ce pas? en voyant qu'il hochait la tête, il continua. Et qui d'autre?

-Peter. Lui, c'est un _rat_.

-Tu n'es pas si stupide en fin de compte. Quand on rentrera au Royaume-Uni, évite juste de te transformer et de traîner dans les endroits que tu fréquentais. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Azkaban.

-Je croyais qu'on devait se cacher? Des fois, il t'arrive de parler aux gens de ce que tu veux faire de leur vie? rétorqua Sir-Léonid.

-Quand tu seras assez intelligent pour comprendre que Durmstrang et Beaubâtons ne seront que_ néfaste_ pour un enfant comme lui, alors oui, je commencerai peut-être à te faire part de mes merveilleux plans pour me sauver et sauver ton cul et celui du gosse. répliqua Severus.

-Oh, désolé de m'occuper du dit-gosse chaque jour, alors que _Môsieur_ préfère passer son temps dans ses livres et ses chaudrons! s'énerva son '_demi-frère_'

-C'est vrai que faire avancer la situation et de penser au futur est inutile. Je serais là pour rire quand tu verras ton cher filleul crever dans tes bras, par ta faute!

Severus avait plaqué ses mains sur la table en même temps que l'autre Imbécile. Le vampire prit d'un main sa baguette et, dans la seconde, la bouteille de sang. Il en but une longue gorgée.

-Tu nous as foutu dans une belle merde, _Servilus_! Si on avait_ parlé_ avec Hagrid, on ne serait pas là, en pleine Sibérie, à vivre comme des parias! cracha Black. On n'aurai pas à s'occuper de Harry si t'étais normal, _putain_!

-Parce que tu crois à la _normalité_, toi? Un des seuls _Black_ à _Gryffondor_? C'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part, _sale bâtard_?

Il entendait les pleurs désagréables du rejeton, il le fit taire en tournant sa baguette. C'est bon. Elle était là. Il se retourna avec toute la vitesse de son espèce et l'attrapa. Il préférait mettre sa colère aux services de choses utiles.

C'est bon. Il l'avait. C'est bon. Il avait l'_Elfe de Maison_ qui le suivait depuis le premier jour ici.

Severus planta sa baguette dans le cou de la créature.

-Quel est ton nom,_ Elfe_?

Ce dernier couina en anglais de façon _pitoyable_:

-Appy s'appelle Appy, _Monsieur l'Être de la Nuit_.

-Et quelle famille sers-tu, Appy?

-La _Majestueuse et Magnifique famille des Prince_, Monsieur l'Être de la Nuit. répondit Appy

Black le regardait avec des yeux de Boullu frit. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait l'attaquer? Certes, l'Animagus l'avait ennuyé, mais il pouvait éviter de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, non? Surtout quand c'était un compagnon de galère. Même si planter ses canines dans sa jugulaire ne le dérangerait pas.

-Tu seras content de savoir que je suis Severus Rogue, fils d'Eileen Prince. Veux-tu _sentir_ mon _sang_ pour en être sûr, ou me crois-tu, Appy?

-Appy ne peut penser que vous mentez, Maître Severus de la Nuit.

-Appelle moi seulement "Maître Grigori Ilitch". Mes ordres passent avant tout les autres. Puis, il y aura ceux de Maître Léonid Ilitch. il montra du menton Black. Et enfin ceux de Maître Louka Léonidovitch, qui n'est encore qu'un enfant. As-tu compris, Appy?

-Oui Maître Grigori Ilitch.

Il se releva et détailla l'elfe de maison. Il était pas plus grand que la moyenne, avait d'étranges yeux oranges, dont un très certainement aveugle où l'on voyait des veines noirs, avec des grands cils, la peau plutôt blanchâtre, un nez ressemblant à des narines de serpents et de petites oreilles. Appy portait une toge noire et un chapeau bleu où était planté des plumes noires. L'elfe semblait assez vieux.

Son œil intéressait Severus. Une telle chose ne pouvait exister sans intervention extérieur. Il devait savoir pourquoi. Et maintenant qu'il était son maître, il devait y répondre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil, Appy?

-Appy est désolé, mais _Maîtresse de Russie_ ne voulait que jamais Appy révélerait ce qu'il s'était passé, Maître Grigori Ilitch.

-Ce n'est pas grave Appy. Mais Maîtresse de Russie n'est-elle pas morte? demanda Sir-Léonid, redevenu calme.

-Maîtresse de Russie a dit à Appy que même après sa mort, jusqu'à rencontre de son tableau qui donnerai à Appy l'ordre contraire, Appy devait garder secret ce qui était arrivé. Appy est désolé de ne pas pouvoir donner les réponses attendues par Maître Grigori Ilitch et Maître Léonid Ilitch.

-Tu peux aller nettoyer le reste du manoir qu'on n'a pu nettoyer, Appy. Ne vole rien. Ne jette rien sans notre accord. ordonna Severus.

-Appy va se mettre à cette tâche tout de suite, Maître Grigori Ilitch.

Et il disparut dans un craquement.

Ils finirent de manger -et de boire. Il indiqua à Sir-Léonid de le retrouver dans le Salon Orange après avoir mis l'enfant à dormir.

Ils avaient décidé que Severus prendrait la chambre du chef de famille, tandis que celle de Sir-Léonid serait celle d'en face. Le vampire avait vite compris pourquoi en ouvrant la porte. '_Rouge_' serait le mot pour décrire cette pièce. Tout, ou presque tout, était rouge. Même le parquet était rouge. Juste quelques touches d'argents. Mais rien d'autre. Toutes les teintes de la couleur écarlate étaient représentées, il en était quasiment sûr de cela.

L'ancien espion entendit des pas se rapprocher et sentit l'odeur de son colocataire devenir de plus en plus forte. Il sortit alors trois journaux de sous le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il avait demandé à un oiseau devant le manoir de lui en apporter le jour où ils étaient arrivés et le volatile était réapparu ce matin. À méditer sur le pourquoi du comment il était revenu sans aucun problème.

-Lionia, on a un problème et une solution à un autre problème.

-Commence par la solution, _mon cher Demi-Frère_.

-L'Elfe nous aidera dans plusieurs tâches et...

-Et tu n'auras plus à faire la cuisine?

-...on pourra enfin implémenter nos factices actes de naissance et de décès sans trop avoir de problème.

-Et pour la cuisine?

-Tu ne penses qu'à cela? _Idiot._ ils roulèrent des yeux. Peut-être qu'il pourra contribuer à mon _fastidieux_ travail.

-Tu pourrais être drôle. Et, sinon, en quoi va-t-il être utile? Ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison.

-Les _sorciers sous-estiment _les_ Créatures Magiques_ ou les _Êtres Non-Sorciers_. Ils peuvent douter qu'ils sont puissants -je suis un _très bon_ exemple- mais penser qu'ils sont pas aussi bons que ça en magie. Un Elfe peut transplaner alors qu'il y a une barrière anti-transplanage. Les vampires battent des records de vitesse chaque jour en s'en contre-carrant. Les Gobelins créent les meilleurs alliages au monde, mais tout le monde hausse les épaules devant ce fait. En bref, _vous_ nous _sous-estimez_.

-Viens-en au fait, j'ai compris depuis le temps que les Créatures Magiques et les autres Êtres sont meilleur que moi,_ pauvre petit sorcier_.

Il soupira avant de reprendre:

-Cet Elfe peut se rendre dans le Ministère de la Magie sans aucun problème. Même en étant Animagus, surtout un chien, tu ne l'as pas sentit, et c'est très certainement grâce à mon odorat couplé à ma capacité de reconnaître des ingrédients de potions que j'ai pu le repérer. Donc, l'Elfe est plus puissant que la normale, et il pourra facilement créer des Actes de Naissance et de Décès et faire de sorte qu'ils datent vraiment de leur âge supposé, détruire une inscription de Poudlard. Par contre, pour la déclaration de la capacité d'Animagus, il faut passer devant un jury, plusieurs plumes à papote, donc plusieurs rapports et j'en passe. Pour cela, tu seras obligé de t'y rendre après savoir parler russe.

-Et quand me l'apprendras-tu,_ Grand Manitou Suprême de la Langue de la Mère Patrie_?

Severus sourit légèrement à ce titre.

-Quand tu seras mon Calice.

-Et maintenant, le problème.

-On est recherché dans tout le Royaume-Uni et de la plupart des autres pays du _Commonwealth_. Et la France recherche si on n'est pas chez eux. Dumbledore n'a pas essayé de me défendre -la _Gazette du Sorcier_ m'a surnommé _Le Sombral_.

-T'as un surnom? _Classe._ J'en ai un, moi?

-Tu as écouté le reste, _Crétin_? On est recherché, et ils m'ont donné ce surnom parce qu'il ne faut pas me faire confiance et que j'arriverai toujours à mes fins, c'est-à-dire, tuer ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi!

-C'est _presque_ vrai ça. Mais tu m'as pas répondu.

-_Le Sinistros_. _Belle_ coïncidence, non? Apparemment, je sais bien me cacher et vu que je suis un génie en potions, la dissimulation, c'est mon domaine. Et, pour toi, le chien qui "apporte" les mauvaises nouvelles, les mauvais destins, la mort. On te l'a donné, car tu "_étais_" le Gardien du Secret, donc tu les as tué et parce que tu étais si loyal que tu as refusé d'aller à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor pour tromper les gens. Même ta _propre_ famille.

-C'est pas un peu stupide comme raisonnement?

-Pas tant que ça. Vois-tu, quelques jours avant la rentré de notre promo', il y eut une des premières attaques marquantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes ces révélations ont été faites par Igor Karkaroff, qui a été relâché pour ces merveilleuses informations. Apparemment, il t'aurai vu, toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, discuter ensemble au sujet de la Marque. Soit-disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'aurait pas marqué pour ne pas donner des soupçons sur toi. Mais je pense qu'il se fait tard. On n'en reparlera demain. Va dormir.

Sir-Léonid étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le Serpentard s'assit sur le lit de la sienne, après y être monté. Il allait essayer de se reposer -c'était très bizarre comme sensation, c'était différent de dormir, et depuis le temps, il avait oublié ce qu'était que de rêver. Il ne savait plus de quand daté la dernière fois qu'il s'était reposé, mais il savait quand l'_Imbécile_ cria pour l'en empêcher.

-**_Gricha, ramène ton cul_**!

Maudissant l'énergumène qu'était Sir-Léonid, il _ramena son cul_ dans la chambre des vermeilles. Où un rapace, qui tendait une lettre à l'_Imbécile_, regardait le dit-_Imbécile_ avec un air supérieur.

-**_Y'a un putain pygargue avec un parchemin de la part de ma mère_**! continua l'autre _Stupide_.

-C'est un aigle, _Idiot_. Et pas besoin de hurler.

Pourquoi lui? Pour une fois qu'il envisageait de dormir, voilà que son stupide '_Demi-Frère_' l'appelait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'Auteur:**_ Bonjour, Bonsoir, cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Nous commençons à entrer dans les chapitres qui n'ont pas été vérifié par mes escl-amis, par mes amis, je m'excuse (même si c'est malpoli, de s'excuser soi-même) donc si c'est un peu plus... brouillon? Moins compréhensible? Bref.  
Je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre (j'ai mis près d'un mois à l'écrire, j'ai été plusieurs fois bloqué pendant l'écriture) alors, me taper pas. S'il vous plait. Je vous aime, lecteur, je vous aime!  
Petit fait: Quand j'imaginais d'Appy, je voulais -pour son nom- faire un mot-valise en rapport avec les pommes, et il m'est revenu en tête "Pomme Reinette et Pomme d'Api". Oui oui, z'avez bien lu. Apple voulant dire pomme, j'suis parti sur ça, "Appy". Puis je me suis souvenue que les français avaient, en moyenne, un mauvais accent anglais. Happy devant Api. C'est bon, j'avais son background avec ce simple mot.  
_

**Réponses Aux Reviews:**

**Lia9749: **_Merci pour ta Review! J'ai toujours vu Sirius comme quelqu'un qui pense au court terme, et cette fanfiction se déroule pratiquement que par la vision de Severus, donc on ne voit pas trop ce que fait notre cher Gryffondor -même si j'essaye de régler ça dans le chapitre 5. De base, Appy ne devait pas apparaître si tôt mais j'ai tant aimé le créer que je voulais l'utiliser tout de suite. (Merci d'avoir relevé la faute, je ne l'avais pas vu même après avoir vérifier le chapitre plusieurs fois) _

**adenoide**: _Je me doute que si Sirius commence à penser comment ça pourrait se passer avec les yeux d'autrui, ce ne serait plus trop Sirius (et Severus n'aurait pas autant souffert lors de Poudlard)_

**Disclaimer:** _Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, la saga a été créée (y'a trop de 'e' à la suite dans ce mot) par J.K. Rowling. Cette fanfiction n'est que l'œuvre d'un Ocelaw débordant d'imagination._

_**Voici ici des repaires pour savoir qui est qui:**_

_Grigori 'Gricha' Ilitch Bezhatev: Severus Rogue_

_Léonid 'Lionia' Ilitch Bezhatev: Sirius Black_

_Louka Léonidivitch Bezhatev: Harry Potter_

_Appy: l'Elfe de Maison_

_PS: Ce chapitre est posté en avance parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire pendant les jours qui suivent._

* * *

Severus avait envoyé Sir-Léonid dormir, lui assurant qu'il allait s'occuper de l'aigle. Ce dernier était maintenant sur son épaule à attendre. Le vampire s'était assis dans le Salon Orange.

Le Serpentard décacheta la lettre de la part de Walburga Black. Il était inscrit:

_"Cher Sirius Black, mon fils accusé à tord, cher Severus Rogue, mon neveu perdu,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rencontrer pour que l'on puisse discuter de votre avancée dans l'éducation de l'enfant._

_Je passerai vous voir, si je ne m'abuse, dans deux jours__ à l'heure du repas__. Vous n'aurez qu'à allumer la cheminée de la salle la plus confortable._

_J'aimerai aussi vous informer qu'un environnement aussi princier doit être traité avec la meilleure des façons, je vous transmettrai, lors de notre proche rencontre, comment s'occuper de ce domaine._

_J'aimerai aussi m'excuser auprès de toi, Sirius, de t'avoir rejeté alors que tu étais pour la juste cause. Et de vous, Severus Rogue, de ne pas être allée vous récupérer de chez cet infâme chose qu'était votre géniteur et de votre naïve mère._

_Veuillez recevoir, mon cher fils, mon cher neveu, l'assurance de ma considération distinguée,_

_Walburga Black, Lady de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black."_

Alors. Bon. Ils auraient environ deux jours avant l'apocalypse, si ce n'est plus. Il ne doutait pas que Lady Black voudrait des explications sur le pourquoi du comment Sir-Léonid ne lui avait rien dit. C'était quoi cette histoire de neveu perdu? Pour qu'elle le mette autant en avant voulait dire qu'il était un très proche parent. Est-ce que la Dame savait pour Le Manoir de la Forêt? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, lui qui, d'habitude, intégrait facilement les choses. Cela le frustrait.

Ils avaient environ deux jours pour imaginer une histoire cohérente et qui mettrait la Mère Black dans leur poche. C'était tout juste suffisant. Quoique avec le Cabot, cela allait être difficile. Surtout qu'il devrait expliquer réellement ce qu'était un Calice pour un Vampire, que c'était une sorte de 'mariage', en résumant grossièrement. Quoique, peut-être pas.

Et l'aigle ne voulait pas partir. Même après avoir grogné dessus. Comment Severus enverrait une réponse ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser le seul animal volant qui ne s'enfuyait pas à sa vue. Un très bel oiseau, par ailleurs. Noir pétrole était la couleur recouvrant son corps et ses longues ailes. Son bec, sac gulaire, et plumes aux extrémités étaient d'un rouge rayonnant. Les plumes sombres, au Soleil, avaient des reflets d'un orange envoûtant. Le Vampire sentait qu'il devait protéger le volatile, c'était donc hors de question d'envoyer l'animal à un endroit potentiellement dangereux.

Severus avait une migraine rien qu'à penser à tout cela.

C'était le Jour J, le Moment M, le Temps T. Il était en train de préparer l'entrée du repas sous l'œil curieux de Sir-Léonid. Severus vérifia la qualité de la viande. Trois fois. Il ne savait pas si la Dame préférait si elle était grillée ou cuite normalement. Il tourna à la tête tellement vite qu'il aurait pu se faire mal, s'il n'était pas mort, ce jour-là.

-Ta mère. Elle préfère la nourriture cuite ou grillée?

-Cuite. Mais pourquoi tu donnes tant d'effort pour elle? Tu n'aimes pas les gens, d'habitude. Et on a un elfe. Severus se remit à son travail.

-Elle sera une bonne alliée. répondit le Vampire. Laisserais-tu un ou une invité mourir de faim ou qui n'aimerait pas ce qu'il prépare à ta table? L'elfe préparera le thé et ce qui l'accompagnera, sur cela, je ne m'y connais pas assez. Va chercher un vin et une bouteille au lieu d'être inutile.

Ils avaient décidé, enfin plutôt le Serpentard avait décidé, que le petit mangerait avant eux. Là, il dormait tranquillement.

Après quelques temps, ils étaient enfin prêts. Ils attendaient dans le Salon Orange. Sir-Léonid avait allumé la cheminée. Trois minutes passèrent et une femme apparut dans les flammes vertes. L'Animagus et le Vampire se levèrent pour saluer Walburga Black, puisque c'était elle, convenablement.

D'un coup de baguette, elle enleva la suie de ses vêtements.

Elle n'était pas dans la fleur de l'âge, des cheveux blancs parsemaient sa chevelure noire, mais la femme gardait une posture noble. Ses perçants yeux d'argent les sondaient, comme pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas des dangers potentiels à son égard. Elle sourit discrètement, certainement contente de celle qu'elle vit.

-Appy, débarrasse Lady Black de sa cape. dit Severus.

-Voyons, mon neveu, appelez-moi par mon prénom. exigea Walburga. Comme tu t'es assagit, Sirius. Ton père, Orion, serait fier de l'image que tu renvois.

-Asseyez-vous, Mère. Je n'ai fait qu'arrêter d'être ce que je n'étais pas. Mais, pour éviter des erreurs -même si je sais que vous en feriez pas- nous préférions vous proposer de nous appeler par nos nouveaux noms. informa Sir-Léonid.

Severus devait l'avouer, Sir-Léonid savait rentrer dans son rôle. Il se demandait bien où était bien passé le Lion Téméraire qu'il était avant que Lady Black fut arrivée.

-Puisque je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité de t'apprendre le Russe, je suppose que c'est Severus qu'il les a choisis. Me fourvoierai-je, mon neveu? demanda Walburga.

-C'est bien cela, ma Tante. J'ai décidé de prendre le nom de Grigori Ilitch Bezhatev, et que votre fils porte le nom de Léonid Ilitch Bezhatev.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, sans doute pour approuver ces choix.

-D'après les torchons qui servent de journaux aux Britanniques, vous auriez enlevé Harry Potter. Est-ce vrai?

-En apercevant la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons trouvé judicieux de l'emmener avec nous ici. Si, un jour, Il reviendrait, le petit, maintenant nommé Louka Léonidovitch Bezhatev, sera du bon côté. répondit Severus. Malgré ce que Karkaroff a pu révéler, jamais Lionia ne s'est retrouvé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sir-Léonid avait voulu réfuter ce fait énoncer par le Directeur de Durmstrang, cette rencontre était facilement contestable. Si par un pur hasard, vous commenceriez une discussion avec Bellatrix Lestrange, de naissance Black, très rapidement, elle assurera que toutes les rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres par autrui étaient surveillées par la Mangemorte. Autant elle était très loyale, autant elle était fière de cela et le criait sur tous les toits.

-J'ai cru comprendre que toi, mon fils, tu étais du bon côté. Je sais qu'il faut faire attention à ce que crachent ces médiocres quotidiens, mais toutes rumeurs naissent bien quelque part. remarqua la Dame.

-En effet Mère, seulement, même si sur mes avant-bras, aucune marque d'un quelconque reptile n'est visible, j'ai saboté certaines missions de Dumbledore. Vous souvenez-vous de la Bataille de _Helga's Hills_? Celle-là même qui mit fin aux derniers héritiers portant le nom Prewett, ne laissant qu'une vieille dame et un homme stérile à la lignée. Et bien, j'y ai mis mon grain d'asphodèle, quelques sorts de découpes ici et là lancés, par inadvertance, sur l'un des deux Prewett, ne voulant toucher, qu'au départ, un simple Mangemort de bas-étage. affirma Sir-Léonid.

Le regard plein de fierté de Lady Black se posa, en premier temps, sur Severus, puis sur son compagnon de galère. Le Serpentard n'avait pas été là à cette bataille, mais d'après les Mages Noirs survivants, cela avait été un massacre, des deux partis. La Gazette du Sorcier en avait longtemps parlé, et avait pointé du doigt Bellatrix Black, surnommé la _Folle Sombre_, en remarquant qu'en effet, c'était une dangereuse sorcière, et que sa puissance n'avait d'égale que sa folie.

Le Vampire proposa à Walburga de changer de pièce pour débuter le repas. La nouvelle salle avait été choisie, parce qu'elle possédait une table ronde. Cela prouvait qu'ils étaient tous égaux. S'ils avaient dégusté le dîner sur une table rectangulaire, quelqu'un aurait forcément voulu être en tête de table, il y aurait eu conflit, où, en tout cas, une marque de la personne qui commandait. Or, Sir-Léonid faisait presque rien pour leur situation, ce qui aurait mis Severus en bout du meuble, et leur invitée aurait compris que sa progéniture n'était point utile. Mettre celle-là à cette place lui ferait comprendre qu'elle contrôlait leur condition -ce qui n'était que très peu vrai.

Ils s'assirent, et Appy apparut, une bouteille de sang et une de vin dans ses mains. En jugeant le visuel, Severus ne constata aucune différence, mais par l'odeur et le goût, aucune ressemblance ne pouvait être détecté. L'Être de la Nuit sourit et prit la bouteille contenant son alimentation principale, pour ne pas dire exclusive. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

-Il est évident, ma chère Tante, que ce que nous vous avions révélé, jusqu'à maintenant, n'était point important. En cherchant un peu, toutes les données pourraient être vérifiées, et pour les faux-noms, nous pourrions les changer, ou, tout simplement, vous effacer la mémoire et partir dans un autre pays. Je ne vous ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois avant, sous conseil de ma mère, ma chère naïve mère. Je peux donc affirmer sans aucun doute que vous êtes bien celle que nous attendions. Sans oublier Lionia, qui a vécu avec vous pendant assez longtemps pour vous reconnaître simplement à votre posture.

Le Serpentard regarda intensément son colocataire. Ce dernier tapota en dessous de son œil. Se retenant de souffler, Severus ouvrit la bouteille d'une main, attira un verre à son autre. Il remplit son récipient en fermant les yeux. Il entendit Appy en faire de même pour les humains en annonçant ce qu'il allait leur donner. Le prédateur prit une grande inspiration pour arrêter son instinct de chasseur avant qu'il ne s'installe trop, et il but son verre lentement, appréciant le liquide. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant le goût qui n'était pas celui d'un animal. Le Buveur de Sang n'avait pourtant pas tué un être humain, ces derniers temps. Il demandera plus tard à l'humain à ses côtés.

-Excusez-le, Mère, il a certains problèmes incurables. Il n'en mourra pas, c'est bien certain, mais ce que son Elfe lui a donné est un... stabilisant. informa Léonid. Gricha, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux remonter, ta maladie ne te permet pas de rester très longtemps comme ça, tant qu'on ne trouve pas ce-que-tu-sais.

Ils avaient décidé cela. Ne pas révéler directement sa nature et l'Animagus de l'autre. Et le fait d'être très proche, comme des vrais frères. 'Même si tu fais semblant, un jour tu le feras pour de vrai.' avait dit un des enseignants qu'il avait eu avant Poudlard. Bon, ce n'était pas au sujet des sentiments, mais sur le fait d'écouter en classe. Et même pas une phrase pour lui. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un petit détail.

La femme hocha la tête et goûta le vin, qui devait être de bon cru, vu le visage qu'elle affichait. L'humain continua.

-Vous aviez écrit dans votre lettre, que, Gricha, était votre neveu, et par extension, mon cousin. Comment cela est-ce possible?

-Son grand-père, Ilia Bezhatez, n'ayant pas de femme à ce temps-là, cherchait une mère à son futur héritier. Son dévolu s'est jeté sur Irma Crabbe, alors que celle-là avait été fiancée à Pollux Black. Suite à cela, le mariage s'est dépêché et je suis née de cet... imprévu. Un rituel d'adoption à ma naissance permit à garder le secret et à truquer la tapisserie. Un rituel d'adoption marque sur celle-ci l'enfant qui le subit. Je ne l'ai su qu'à mes dix-sept ans, quand Iloucha me retrouva et me rattacha à sa demeure en Sibérie, c'est-à-dire, ici. Il était connu comme étant un coureur de jupons, mais seulement deux filles furent déclarées, et bientôt deux autres personnes.

-C'est donc pour cela que vous n'avez pas les yeux bleus des Prince, malgré votre ascendance. conclut Sir-Léonid.

Chaque famille avait une particularité physique, et la plupart du temps, elle était héritée du père. Des cheveux indomptables pour les Potter, les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, des Malfoy, les yeux argentés pour les Black et les ceux, bleus, des Prince, étaient des exemples parmi tant d'autres. Chose rare était que les Prince n'avaient pas un bleu défini, il pouvait être clair, presque vert, banal, ou encore foncé. Chose extraordinaire était que Severus avait les yeux bleus, presque noir, mais bleus, et qu'il les avait hérités d'Eileen Prince, sa mère.

Lady Black tourna la tête vers lui.

-Eileen était donc ma demi-sœur, ce qui me donnait les droits de vous récupérer lors de sa mort, puisque apparemment, votre géniteur ne s'occupait pas de vous. Même si j'aurai dû refaire toute votre éducation et que je n'étais pas dans les meilleurs rapports avec votre mère, je l'aurai fait. Je ne supporte pas savoir qu'un descendant des Prince, même de sang impur, ne soit pas bien traiter. Je regrette de m'être souvenu que trop tard que feu Regulus, mon autre fils, m'avait révélé que vous étiez un Prince qui portait le nom de Rogue après la mort de ce Répugnant Insecte.

Oh, cela. C'était son premier acte en tant que Mangemort. Tuer Tobias Rogue. C'était quatre ans après qu'il eut assassiné sa mère en la poussant du haut des escaliers. Aucun témoin. Aucune preuve contre lui. Aucun emprisonné. Mais Severus avait toujours su qu'il était son meurtrier. Et Tobias l'avait avoué le jour de son décès. Sous la torture, il avait rit et avait mis encore plus en colère le Vampire en le révélant. La Police n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps, ni de sang. Ni rien, en fait.

Essayant de ne pas se remémorer cette date, il but un autre verre. Et l'entrée apparut sur la table. Du Borsch à la betterave et avec quelques morceaux de viande. Il avait exigé avoir une plus petite part que les deux autres. Sa maladie l'y obligé. Officiellement, cette dernière lui coupait la faim. Officieusement, c'était pour gâcher le moins de nourriture, parce que son corps n'assimilait pas les aliments dits "normaux" et Severus était obligé de régurgiter ce qu'il ne pouvait pas en tirer des nutriments.

La soupe, qui ressemblait plus à un bouillon, avait l'air mangeable. Juste mangeable. Elle n'avait pas l'air appétissante, ni déroutante. Enfin, pour lui. Il l'a bu sans impatience. Son goût n'était pas mauvais. Son goût n'était pas bon, non plus. Mais au vu de la tête de Sir-Léonid, le Vampire avait réalisé une entrée succulente. Il était peut-être bon pour jouer un rôle, mais cacher sa joie gustative, cela devait être impossible pour lui.

-Ma Tante, commença Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas de mon éducation. Je n'ai rien retenu de la sienne. Ma Mère m'a donné la bonne méthode de vivre, sans m'apprendre que les Moldus étaient des êtres répugnants. Mais cela, j'ai pu le comprendre très tôt, et, Lucius Malfoy me l'a bien fait souvenir lorsque je n'étais plus sur la bonne voie. Malgré le fait que j'ai pu m'associer plusieurs fois avec une... _Sang-de-Bourbe_, j'ai su me racheter de cette erreur de jeunesse. Ce qui me dérange, c'est l'éducation de Louka.

-Il faudrait l'élever tel le Sang-Pur qu'il aurait dû être, sans compter son ignoble ascendance maternelle. Puisque Léonid va être son père, ce que vous avez sous-entendu plus tôt dans la soirée, il serait raisonnable de cacher que sa mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Nous avons décidé de faire un rituel d'adoption après un rituel d'apparence. Celui d'adoption ne serait fait que par Lionia, dans le but d'effacer la Marque des Potter, pour la mère, on la laissera comme telle. Bien sûr, il sera fait après avoir changé nos apparences pour qu'elles ressemblent à celle de mes aïeuls, et de façon durable.

Et Severus ne put en dire plus. Le reste du repas, il le passa dans un état second, à chercher en vain des réponses -le vampire savait qu'eux deux ne pouvaient pas risquer la ré-apparition des yeux rouges.

Parce qu'il trouvait cela dérangeant, le fait que Lionia savait aussi bien jouer un rôle. C'était à la limite de l'effrayant. Qu'avait-il pu cacher grâce à ce talent? Il n'aurait jamais pu ne pas l'utiliser. Il avait pu mentir lors de la _blague_ de la Cabane Hurlante pour que ses amis lui pardonnent plus vite. Peut-être était-il vraiment le Gardien du Secret, par ailleurs. À vérifier avec la _Légillimencie_.

Mais si Severus l'observait mieux, il remarquait que ses mains étaient parcourues de tics dès que l'Animagus mentait ou que la Dame Black disait quelque chose de trop limite. C'était léger, très léger. Un doigt s'appuyait sur la table quand la Lady prononçait une insulte envers les Nés-de-Moldus et les Moldus. Deux autres d'une même main se frottaient lorsque Sir-Léonid sortait leur histoire remaniée –stress ou mensonge? Telle était la question.

Ah. Il y avait eu un mouvement dans la périphérie de sa vue. La Dame se levait.

-Mon fils, mon neveu, je dois malheureusement m'éclipser. Des affaires attendent, même si elles sont moins importantes que vous deux, je dois vite les finir. Lionia, l'aigle est un présent, il est normalement arrivé la veille de ton anniversaire, il n'a pas de nom, c'est donc à toi de lui en donner.

Les deux faux-russes accompagnèrent la Lady Black à la cheminée du Salon Orange, se firent des au-revoir, et la regardèrent partir dans les flammes vertes.

Oh. Il avait encore la bouteille de sang dans la main. Il se sentait mieux après s'être abreuvé de la sève humaine. La fragrance de cette dernière n'était pas si inconnue que cela. Il était difficile de deviner à qui le liquide vermeil appartenait s'il n'était pas dans son récipient initial. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que très peu de possibilités pour apprendre l'identité du donneur.

Sirius Black. Ou Léonid Illitch Bezhatev. Cela dépendait de la période où on avait connu cet humain.

Celui-là se retourna vers lui, l'air de vouloir le voir dans un cercueil, six pieds sous terre.

-T'as failli tout faire foirer! Et c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de répéter de ne rien échoué pour ne pas se faire prendre! Cria l'humain.

-Tu aurais préféré finir à Azkaban, ou être en train de fuir inlassablement avec un gamin que tu es incapable de soigner? Répliqua le Vampire.

-Si c'est pour éviter de voir ta gueule de mort-vivant chaque putain de jour, ça me dérangerait pas, _Mangemort_! Cracha l'inconscient.

-Vas-y! Va crever dans la forêt, dans le froid, dans la solitude! Va retrouver ton loup, pour mieux voir en face la _Sombre Dame à la Faux_! Va, je ne te retiendrai point, je voudrais voir ta tombe pour mieux ricaner face aux conséquences de ta stupidité! Fuis, fuis comme le lâche que tu as toujours été. Va, renie encore ton côté Gryffondor.

Severus le voyait partir, sans un regard en arrière. Mais il dit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

-Je préfère croiser la_ Sombre Dame à la Faux_ en serrant ma veste autour de moi en étant transi de froid, que de croiser tes canines en retournant ma veste en étant caché dans un pays qui n'est pas le mien.

Il partit faire ses affaires, prendre l'enfant, marcher dans entre les arbres.

Dans ses affaires, il y avait des vêtements simples, de la nourriture, sa baguette, l'aigle. Et la solitude les suivit tous les deux. Louka ne comptant pas.

Sans que Severus s'en rende compte, un lien trop fragile s'était tissé entre eux. Il le savait, maintenant. Le Vampire n'aurait pas pu imaginer à quel point la solitude était fourbe. Oh, ça, non. Il n'aurait pas pu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'Auteur:**_ Bonjour, Bonsoir, cher lecteur, chère lectrice. __Je viens de finir ce chapitre. Mea Culpa s'il reste des fautes, je ne voulais pas le poster dimanche. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire -surtout la partie où je teste plein de choses. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire depuis Sirius, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous déranger. Bon Chapitre, mes chers lecteurs!__  
_

**Réponses Aux Reviews:**

**Lia9749: **_Merci pour ta Review! Oui, oui, Sirius s'en va avec Louka et tu sauras pourquoi très très bientôt. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nos deux protagonistes!_

**adenoide**: _Sirius a toujours été immature, et Severus l'a été dans presque tous les livres avec Sirius et Harry. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette partie de leur caractère de côté, ce serait un crime!_

**Disclaimer:** _Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, la saga a été créée (y'a trop de 'e' à la suite dans ce mot) par J.K. Rowling. Cette fanfiction n'est que l'œuvre d'un Ocelaw débordant d'imagination._

_**Voici ici des repaires pour savoir qui est qui:**_

_Grigori 'Gricha' Ilitch Bezhatev: Severus Rogue_

_Léonid 'Lionia' Ilitch Bezhatev: Sirius Black_

_Louka Léonidivitch Bezhatev: Harry Potter_

_Appy: l'Elfe de Maison_

_PS: Je crois qu'écrire ce chapitre en écoutant des OST's de JoJo était une mauvaise idée, je passais plus mon temps à danser qu'à rédiger (Ahlalah, Torture Dance, Killer et Il Vento d'Oro! Sans oublier The Pillar Men Awaken!)_

* * *

_Severus_. C'était un nom qui le hantait, d'une certaine manière. Pas comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ou encore James. Nick n'était qu'un simple fantôme, un spectre qui parlait avec des vivants. James… James était un '_Et si_', comme il les appelait. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé _s'_il était resté le Gardien du Secret ? _Et si_ Remus, James et lui avaient vu que Peter sombrait du mauvais côté, qu'est-ce que se serait-il passé? Et si… Et s'il arrêtait de penser à eux? Cela semblait être une bonne idée car Sirius sentait son souffle s'alourdir.

_Severus_, donc, le hantait. Que le nom, pas la personne. Quoique... Il haussa les épaules. L'Animagus se disait que rester avec ce monstre –un Vampire ne peut être qu'un monstre, surtout un Serpent comme lui- lui assurait leur mort, à Harry et lui. Mais… Mais Rogue n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir le tuer, il y avait presque deux jours. Environ une trentaine d'heures depuis qu'il était parti. Le Soleil allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, par ailleurs.

_Severus_ n'était pas affecté par l'Astre Lumineux. Apparemment, les Vampires qui n'étaient toujours pas des _Canines Sanguines_ (des _Dents Blanches_, s'il avait bien compris, mais peut-être était-ce ceux qui étaient matures et n'avaient pas de Calices, Sirius n'était pas sûr de lui) ne brûlaient pas face à la lumière du jour. Seuls les _Originels_ pouvaient se balader le jour sans une quelconque crème Anti-UV, et ils n'étaient que très peu –moins d'une dizaine au court des deux derniers siècles.

_Severus_ lui avait expliqué brièvement que ceux-ci perdaient la mémoire de leur ancienne vie, étaient immunisés contre les Rayons Solaires, et étaient, en général, plus puissant que trois Vampires réunis à la pleine force de l'âge. Par contre ils devaient avoir au moins deux Calices, comparé aux autres Vampires qui n'avaient besoin (et ne pouvaient avoir) qu'un seul Serviteur Vampirique. Et ça, il l'avait appris dans le peu de livres en anglais ou en français traitant le sujet. En effet, un certain monstre avait grogné sur un certain Animagus, puisque ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le _faire chier et je ne suis pas une encyclopédie vivante sur les Originels, sers-toi de tes quelques neurones pour aller prendre une encyclopédie non-vivante, Imbécile._

_Severus_ était presque toujours dans la bibliothèque immense, dans les cuisines et dans le laboratoire, Sirius ne le croisait donc que peu de fois. En un peu plus d'une semaine, le Gryffondor avait pu observer certaines de ses manies, quand il n'était pas occupé par Harry. Le Vampire fixait le vide lorsqu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose (il ne faisait pas ça à Poudlard), mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas dans un autre monde. Black avait essayé une fois de le dessiner (par un quelconque hasard, il avait trouvé des parchemins vierges et des fusains), sauf que dès le troisième coup de crayon, le Serpentard avait levé les yeux vers sa direction en lui avait interdit de le dessiner.

_Severus_ lui avait dit son inutilité à cette mission. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait pas appris comment s'occuper seul, il avait toujours eu de tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Par contre, il savait comment s'occuper de filleul. Lily et James le lui laissait parfois chez lui et Remus -avec qui il habitait en colocation- avant que ce dernier n'accepte de le toucher –par peur de lui faire mal, un truc en rapport avec sa lycanthropie.

_Severus_ ne regardait jamais l'enfant, aussi –il ne devait pas avoir remarqué que Harry une cicatrice sur le front depuis le 31. Autant Sirius le détestait… _Vraiment? Siri? T'es sûr de ça? Tais-toi… _Autant, il n'avait douté de l'amour qu'il portait pour Lily. _Pour toi aussi, à ce temps-là_. Et les Serpentards avaient les mêmes façons de passer outre un problème: l'enfouir au plus profond de soi.

_Severus_ n'était pas vraiment un inconnu pour lui. Loin de là. Ils étaient sortis ensembles pendant environ un an. De la mi-sixième jusqu'au début de la septième. C'était une amourette d'adolescent. _Pas très vrai cette affirmation, Siri_. Mais, le Vampire ne l'avait pas écouté et était parti vers les Mangemorts en croyant que s'il revenait, Sirius l'accepterait. Sirius n'avait pas accepté. Alors, l'Animagus avait scellé les souvenirs du Serpentard au sujet d'eux et de ce qu'ils avaient fait. L'esprit avait oublié, le corps s'en souvenait. Sirius voyait bien que l'autre n'était plus autant virulent qu'avant leur mise en couple. Tout le monde dirait que c'était parce que le Monstre était devenu plus mature. Pas Sirius. Parce qu'il savait que _Servilus_ n'avait oublié qu'à la surface. Et parce qu'il était en deuil.

_Severus. Severus. Severus._ Toujours ce nom. Encore et toujours. Il faisait toujours des fixettes sur les gens quand Solitude se posait près de lui. Elle n'aimait pas les chiens, ou les animaux en général. Ils étaient trop stupides pour elle, apparemment. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à susurrer à son oreille:

_Pourquoi pars-tu, Siri? Reg' n'est plus là, Cornedrue aussi, Lunard ne voudra plus jamais te voir, Sevy t'a oublié tu n'as plus que moi. Reste avec moi. Patmol ne sera pas toujours là pour m'empêchait de te parler… Laisse-moi rester avec toi, Siri._

Il se transforma.

_Gricha. J'ai faim. Tu te grouilles pour préparer à manger? J'ai froid, tu peux allumer la cheminée, Louka a aussi froid. Je voulais trouver une famille pour Louka, pour qu'il puisse vivre loin des dangers qu'on est. Gricha, je suis perdu, c'est par où que je dois rentrer après la chasse? L'aigle connait pas le chemin et il est parti. Severus, les Vampires peuvent retrouver les gens avec qui ils ont cohabité pendant un peu plus d'une semaine et bu leur sang? Y'a pas de livre qui en parle… Severus, c'est quoi le remède contre la solitude? Tu devrais le savoir, vu comment t'as passé ta dernière année à Poudlard. C'est quoi, hein, Severus?_

Le chien entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et de l'enfant humain avec la cicatrice sur le front. Le canidé se posa sur le petit pour protéger l'être contre un quelconque agresseur. Ah non, il y en avait deux. L'Animagus grogna sur les individus inconnus. Un d'eux s'accroupit au niveau de lui et soupira.

Ils n'étaient pas humains. Il y avait le Vampire et un être qui ne ressemblait à aucun humain qu'il n'avait connu. Un humain androgyne, noir, pas le noir d'une peau, mais un noir profond, comme la nuit. Cet être avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux de la même couleur. Ses vêtements n'étaient fait que de plumes noirs et rouges. Il (elle?) avait l'air irréel(le?). L'inconnu(e?) n'était pas forcément beau (belle?), mais une grâce se dégageait de la chose.

La créature sourit. Il avait des dents pointues, et elles étaient d'un blanc éclatant.

-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais le retrouver, Gricha!

-Il ne pouvait pas aller loin, vu qu'il préférait rester au chaud avec le gamin que faire quelque chose.

Patmol grogna encore plus fort. C'était faux! Il chassait pour eux-trois! Il essaya d'avancer avant de se rendre compte qu'il était blessé. Depuis quand l'était-il? L'Animagus n'avait pas mal, mais sa patte était mouillée, rouge et sentait l'odeur de l'alimentation principal des Vampires.

Sirius leva son regard vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier observa sa patte intensivement, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une couleur vermeil le moment d'un instant. Cela avait été si furtif que le sorcier se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Donne-moi ta patte. Ordonna le Vampire.

Il fit le total inverse: il rangea sa patte sous son corps. Pourquoi la lui donner? Oh, il savait que la salive vampirique était un puissant désinfectant et cicatrisant –c'était quelque chose qu'on apprenait dans l'école des _Aurors_, au cas où vous en affronteriez un- mais Severus avait, par multiples fois, prouvé qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Le sorcier-animal était –en force physique- inférieur à Severus, si ce dernier décidait de prendre de force son membre blessé, il ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps. En même temps, cela pourrait être autant dangereux de se traîner avec une blessure saignante à côté de ce monstre.

Le Vampire l'immobilisa rapidement –Sirius ne fit pas le moindre effort pour se dégager, il était épuisé- et pris l'enfant de sous le chien noir. À ce moment, fatigue ou pas fatigue, l'humain-pas-tout-à-fait-humain mordit le bras du monstre. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction d'une quelconque douleur, mais il était vraisemblablement ennuyé par ce comportement. En plantant ses crocs dans le membre, l'Animagus fut surpris par la froideur glacial du corps et par la dureté de la peau. Cette dernière était douce, et non pas rêche comme on pourrait le penser.

Il aurait dû le savoir, il était sorti avec lui. Mais, à ces instants, le Serpentard était chaud, il n'était pas ce monstre gelé qui faisait face à Sirius. Comme le Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à cela, il lâcha ce qu'il mâchait –depuis quand il mâchait cette partie du corps?

Pas une goutte de sang ne tomba du bras. Ce n'était pas surprenant suite à la découverte, mais plutôt perturbant. Le monstre le lâcha.

-Ne le fais pas tomber. Informa Severus à la créature noire en lui passant l'enfant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gricha, je ne ferais jamais tomber ce précieux bambin! S'écria l'androgyne.

Patmol grogna et rampa vers le faux-humain. Même s'il ne savait pas si cette chose était dangereuse ou pas. Et justement d'ailleurs! Lui qui voulait trouver une nouvelle famille au garçon pour qu'il puisse vivre hors des dangers! Voyant que l'être ne changeait pas d'avis, le chien aboya fort. Une, deux, trois fois. Rien n'y faisait, la bête magique restait sur ses positions.

-Léonid, appela le Serpentard, on rentre, Krilo n'est pas dangereux pour lui.

Le Sinistros le regarda d'un air sceptique. Il n'avait jamais vu la bête avant et Severus ne devait pas la (le?) connaître depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance?

-Krilo est un _Cikavac_. Informa-t-il comme si cela voulait tout dire, mais, voyant que Sirius ne comprenait pas, il continua: Il aide les habitants de son territoire et est dans cette forêt depuis plusieurs siècles.

Krilo attrapa avec sa bouche le haut de Harry, sauta et déploya ses vêtements comme des ailes pour voler. Rectification, ses vêtements étaient des ailes. De très longues ailes. Petit à petit, l'être irréel se transforma en oiseau qui ressemblait un petit peu à un pélican. Il était noir et le lever du Soleil fit resplendir ses plumes couleur pétrole d'un orange mystique, les plumes rouges du bout de ses ailes et son bec prenant les mêmes reflets –même si cela était beaucoup moins visible. Son bec tenant toujours l'habit, le reliant à l'enfant.

-Rentrons, nous sommes presque à la limite du domaine. Léonid, si tu ne me laisses pas te soigner, fait-le toi-même. Au fait, l'Aigle est au manoir. Dit le Serpentard, voulant rejoindre le centre du domaine, l'étrange oiseau le suivant en volant.

Sirius repris sa forme originelle et trottina jusqu'à Severus pour le retenir, pose sa main indemne sur une de ses épaules. Sa blessure s'étendait sur tout son bras gauche et il la sentait enfin –elle avait dû empirer en se changeant en humain. Le monstre tourna sa tête vers lui. Pour sûr, cette fois ses yeux étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Il enleva sa paluche de l'épaule.

-Pourquoi me chercher? Je croyais que je t'étais inutile, _Mangemort_. Aurais-tu de la culpabilité, _Meurtrier_? Demanda le Gryffondor.

-Tu en sais trop sur les Vampires. Soit tu deviens un Calice, soit tu deviens comme une des victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Répondit l'ex-espion en respirant profondément.

Comme une des victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Il en avait vu deux-trois au cours des dernières années. Pas les sorciers, mais les moldus. Ces derniers étaient ceux en pire état après le passage du Mage Noir. Les sorciers étaient juste tués. Les Sans-Magies étaient torturés à mort et se faisaient prélevé _tout leur sang_-

-Attends un peu, le sang était pour toi? Celui des moldus? James croyait que c'était pour des rituels de Magie Rouge, puisque ça ne ressemblait pas au mode opératoire des Vampires.

-_Pratiquement_ que pour moi. J'étais le seul n'étant pas majeur, les autres ayant des Calices me donnaient leur part. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas l'existence des Serviteurs Vampiriques, avant que tu poses la question, _Imbécile_. Le dernier mot fut dit avec une voix rauque.

Donc, c'était comme cela que Severus se contrôlait si bien lors des rares fois où le Lion l'avait combattu. Et là, il était sur les nerfs. Sirius décida de faire quelque chose de très stupide (ou serait-ce la folie des Black?), il en avait conscience. Prenant son courage à une main –l'autre ne voulait plus beaucoup bouger- il approcha son compagnon de galère, se trancha plus profondément son bras grâce à un sort et colla son membre ensanglanté aux lèvres du monstre.

La réaction fut immédiate: le Vert et Argent planta ses canines dedans son bras et bu son liquide vitale. Après deux ou trois gorgés, il sentait la créature essayait de se retenir, l'Animagus glissa sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.

-_Je saurais t'arrêter à temps, fais-moi confiance_. Murmura-t-il.

Léonid passa son bras libre autour de la taille de _son_ Vampire, le rendant plus décontracté. Oui, il était le sien. Il ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins plus, mais s'il ne devenait pas son Calice, il deviendrait qu'un simple cadavre.

Il savait qu'un Calice était l'équivalent d'un mari ou d'une femme pour un ou une Vampire. Franchement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il pourrait toujours aller voir ailleurs. Et ainsi, Louka serait en sécurité vu qu'il n'avait plus peur de le nourrir directement depuis son corps -il répugnait voir son sang se déverser. Ce qui le dérangeait était le fait que toute cette merde tombait sur lui –le Vampire, Louka, la Russie…

Il jeta un sort sur Gricha pour le faire reculer, ce dernier fut légèrement étourdit, lui donnant le temps de refermer la blessure avec sa baguette –il ne connaissait pas de sort désinfectant mais la salive de Vampire avait résolu son problème.

-Rentrons, Gricha. Dit Lionia en s'appuyant sur son Vampire –il avait quand même perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui, mais Léonid se dit que c'était pas si mal. Il aurait dû finir en prison s'il avait tué Peter, ce qu'avait empêcher Grigori.


	6. Pas le Chapitre 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Ceci est une note, et non un chapitre en avance, pour vous prévenir que le Week-end de la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Des problèmes sont intervenus (et aussi pour reprendre de l'avance, je ne veux pas faire comme le 5, et poster la suite alors que je viens de la finir), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour le Week-end du 14 Mars, le Chapitre 6 sera là sans faute (vous aurez le droit de me frapper ou de me spamer -quel anglicisme moche- si lundi y'a pas la suite de cette fanfiction). Passez une bonne fin de semaine (on est Jeudi, c'est la fin de semaine), et pour ceux qui sont en Vacances, passez de bonnes vacances!


End file.
